User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Crazy Theories About the Myths in OP world
PLEASE MIND MY SPELLING MISTAKES, PLEASE AND THANKS * 'Luffy's Mother:' What i think about Luffy's Mother is that since the starting of OP she is not even mationed even once so Oda might have packed a real huge surprise for us. What i think is that after imidiate birth of Luffy's Dragon became a serious threat to the World Government so they decided to arrest his whole family. When Luffy's mother found about this she gave custody of Luffy to Garp cause she thought that Luffy will stay safe with his Marine Grandfather. Later Luffy's mother was arrested and taken to Marine Headquater for intorigation about where abouts of Dragon. But she didnt said a world "Like mother like Son". She later since i think she would look real beautiful a Nobal took her to Marijou as his slave but she got away when Fisher Tiger escaped the Marijou with other slaves. Right now she matbe with Dragon or roaming around the world as a pirate. Or she maybe still at Marijou. THe Myth Remains myth. * Sabo's Adventure Until Now: We all know that Sabo is a guy who fought par with Ace through he list 1 battle out of 25 he fought with Ace. So there is no way that i am going to belive that he didnt douge the bazzoka rocket and jumped in the ocean. Well whats important is the what happned next. Well what i think is that Since Sabo thought that the movement to shine is not right now so he hid in the ship wrackage and later made a raft or something and when on his pirate life. now he hated those nobels so much and to take revange and bring change he needed support from a strong enime og World Government. Dragon was the man for the job so Sabo spent years searching fpr that man and finally found him. Dragon reconized that boy and took him ion but on condition that he must not contact any friend of his since this organizetion is a top secret. Sabo agreed and until now he is working under Dragon and has became much stronger then before. In this picture oda is forcasting what Sabo would be looking like now. *Who is the New Fleet Admiral: Well of all admirals Aokiji is the best and you me and everyone loves him. even senjoku loves him and wants him to be the fleet admiral but the truth is that Akainu is going to be the new fleet admiral. The thing is that The World Government thinks that since Akainu is the one who killed Ace, almost beat Whitebeard to death, turned the Squad guy against Whitebeard so he should be the new fleet admiral and follow their orders without hesitations. Aokiji is kinda guy who makes decesion from his own mind and he is like garp in following orders of superior so he might be not at liking of the WG. Through that Whe we see Akainu capturing the Bonny girl, she is not wearing any special coat or mark that shows that he is the Fleet Admiral but only that guy can think of moveing the Marine HQ to the New World. he is fearless now so i think he is the one WELL THAT WAS SOME OF MY CRAZY THORIES OF OP WORLD AND THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REPLY IF YOU HAVE A THEORY OF YOUR OWN OR DISAGREE WITH MINE. I WILL BE HAPPY TO HEAR IT. BY: Monkey.D.Me 17:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts